Can't Fight This Feeling
by Teardrops of Purple
Summary: One-shot; Gabriella Montez got it big. She has a great job, amazing friends, all the happiness. but there is only one hole in her heart and that's love. Will she ever fill that hole?


_**Hello everybody! This is my first one-shot/story ever, so don't be to harsh on me. And if you all liked it, which I hope, then tell me if I should make more stories. Thank you very much! Xxx'am. **_

She looked in the mirror like she saw the ugliest person in the world. She turned around and looked in the mirror. She had a dark-red dress on, the back was open en the dress came mid-thigh. It was a pretty dress but the person in it was ugly. She had long dark curly hair. Beautiful brown eyes, perfect shaped mouth and nose. Every girl wanted to be like her. But that wasn't how she felt.

She walked to her closet and put on her black peep-toe heels. She walked back to the mirror and put on some natural make-up. She looked at her reflection. Here goes nothing.

She walked to the door pulled on her jacket grabbed her purse and walked outside.

The first thing she noticed outside was the cold. It was like knife's sticking into your body. Luckily she didn't have to walk that far only 2 corners and then she was at her destination.

She saw the restaurant where she is meeting the guy she has a date with, yes a date.

She walked inside; it was a really beautiful restaurant. She walked to the desk; there was standing a guy in tuxedo he looked a bit funny.

''Hello Madame'' He smiled at her like she was an angel from the sky. She just looked very uncomfortable ''Hi'' she said. He just stood there; smiling.

''Did you reserve a table for tonight?'' he asked friendly. She smiled ''Yes, I did'' he walked around his little desk and looked into the book ''What's your name'' I walked In front of the desk ''Well, my date reserved this table. So I don't exactly know which name is on it'' she bite her lip and looked around nervous. Why did she even come? He put his glasses down. Did she do something wrong? ''Aha, yes I see. Well then walk this way Madame'' he walked to a table. ''Can I take your jacket'' he put out his hands. She looked at him ''What oh yes of course, sorry'' she pulled of her jacket and gave it to the man. He smiled ''Thank you Madame'' and he walked away.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes ''Hi'' he whispered in her ear. She giggled. ''Hi'' she said back while he let his hands go. He turned her around and kissed her on the cheek ''You look beautiful tonight'' he took her hand. She blushed ''Well, thank you very much'' He sat her down on the chair and sat down himself.

She looked at him; he was the most beautiful men she has ever seen, his beautiful brownish hair, perfect face and the most beautiful thing about him is his eyes. Those blue eyes; it's like an ocean where you're falling in and can't find your way back. Not that you want to find it. And still he's attracted to her.

He smiled at her ''What'' he asked curious. She just smiled back ''Nothing''  
the waiter came and asked what they wanted to drink and eat once that was finished they started talking.

He looked at her ''So, how's it going with work and all?'' she drank from her wine ''It go's pretty good, I had promotion I'm gonna get my own office and then I will design a few clothes and if they like me I'm in'' he looked with wide eyes.

He took her hand ''Wow, that's awesome Gabriella'' she smiled and nodded her head doubtful ''Yeah I think so'' he looked at her like she offended him ''You think so? Brie, that is awesome I'm proud of you'' she giggled ''Well thank you''

The waiter came with their food ''Thank you'' they both said at the same time.

Gabriella took a bit from her food ''This is good'' he looked at her face ''I picked the right restaurant then'' they laughed together ''You did''

Gabriella took a napkin and whipped her hands of and drank from her whine ''So, Troy how's it going with your work, I saw in the morning paper that you are going to expend your gallery for your photo's'' he looked up. ''Yeah I'm going to do that, I love to take pictures so why not expend it you know'' she nodded.

They both walked on the street in the cold. Troy had his arm around her shoulders. He decided to walk her home even though it's a 5 minute walk, but she didn't mind. She didn't expect this date to be this fun. She didn't had this fun in a while since she never thought she would miss it, since she got this job she dropped everything and just lived for the job. And now that she is almost turning 25 she noticed that she needed a man that would take care of her, to get married and have babies. Because at the moment she missed that. All of her girlfriends are A) getting married B) are married C) are pregnant or D) already have kids. And finally she noticed the empty hole in her heart, the hole of love. She had everything, happiness, the job, family but did she ever had the love? A man? No never and for once she wanted that in her life.

Troy suddenly stopped ''We are here'' what already? Dang, I didn't want it to end.

She looked at the door ''Well, this is my home'' she walked in front of him and hugged him. ''Thank you for the amazing night Troy'' he just hugged her tight.

''Thank you too'' they smiled at each other. Suddenly Troy came closer to her and they kissed for almost 5 minutes.

She smiled and walked to her door. She slowly turned around and mouthed ''Thank you, a lot'' he smiled ''You have my number right'' she giggled ''Yes I have that Troy''

''Alright just wanted to know for sure, call me whenever you want'' he smiled. And waited till she was safe inside. That's when he walked away.

Gabriella stood there against the door with butterflies in her stomach.

This is definitely going to be the start of something new.

Definitely.

_**And what did you think? Sucked right. Well just review and let me know. Thank you! Xxx'am.**_


End file.
